enciclopediadelmisteriofandomcom_es-20200214-history
El libro de las sombras
Libro de las sombras de Gerald Gardner y Doreen Valiente left Aquí tenéis el Libro de Sombras de Gerald Gardner y Doreen Valiente traducido del ingles . Se supone que este documento fue transmitido de gerald Gardner en 1939 por la Gran sacerdotisa del coven de New forest, Lady Dorothy Clutterbuck. El texto es una especia de recopilación de fragmentos de textos de diverso origen y épocas distintas incluso de la época de hogueras sumado a diversos arreglos de Gardner y bonitas raciones en verso de Doreen Valiente. Con la advertencia que vemos a continuación se inicia este curioso libro. Advertencia Guarda un libro escrito de tu mano. Permite a tus hermanos y hermanas copiar aquello que deseen pero nunca te separes del Libro y nunca conserves los escritos de otros, ya que si su escritura es reconocida ellos podrían ser presos y torturados. Así cada uno guardará sus escritos y los destruirá en caso de peligro. Aprende cuanto puedas y reescribe el Libro una vez el peligro haya pasado. En caso de que alguien muera dejando su Libro tu lo destruirás. Si es encontrado será una prueba suficiente contra él y, sabiendo que “no es posible un brujo aislado” , éste será un peligro para sus amigos. Así destruye todo aquello que sea superfluo. Si alguien encuentra el libro junto a ti, esa será prueba tan solo suficiente para ti y podrás ser torturado. Guárdate bien de todo pensamiento acerca del culto, afirma que has tenido una pesadilla, que un diablo te ha forzado a escribirlo sin que tu fueras consciente. Piensa en ti mismo “ yo no sé nada ni nada recuerdo. Lo he olvidado todo.” Intenta convencerte. Si la tortura es insoportable di .. “yo confesaré, ya que no puedo soportar estos tormentos. Que queréis que diga? Decidme y lo admitiré”. Si ellos intentan hacerte confesar locuras tales como que has volado por los aires, conversado con el diablo, sacrificado niños y comido carne humana serás liberado de la tortura diciendo.. “ Yo he tenido alguna pesadilla, no era yo mismo, estaba loco.” No todos los magistrados son malvados. En circunstancias atenuantes ellos podrían mostrarse misericordiosos. Si tu nos has denunciado retráctate, di que te has equivocado en la tortura, que tu ignorabas lo que decías o hacías. Si resultas condenado no temas. La Hermandad es poderosa. Ellos podrán ayudarte a escapar si tu permaneces leal. SI TU NOS TRAICIONAS NO HABRÁ NINGUNA ESPERANZA NI EN ESTA VIDA NI EN LA SIGUIENTE. Si tu permaneces inquebrantable hasta la hoguera la droga ciertamente te ayudarán. Ella llegará hasta ti y te adormecerá. I si mueres ¿ qué es aquello que te espera más allá? El éxtasis de la Diosa. De igual importancia son los útiles de trabajo, que sean objetos corrientes que pueda haber en la casa. Que los pentáculos sean de cera y así puedan romperse o fundirse fácilmente. No tengas espada a no ser que tu rango te autorice a ello. No grabes nombres ni marcas sobre ellos, inscribe los nombres y marcas con tinta y tan pronto como hayan sido consagrados bórralas. Nunca te vanaglories, nunca amenaces y nunca desees el mal aún a aquel que es malvado. Cuando alguien intente parlotear contigo acerca del Arte di.. “ no me hables de una cosa así, me asusta. Es de mal agüero nombrarlo Ritual de apertura left 1. Creed Escucha la palabra de las brujas Nuestro secreto en la noche escondido Cuando el camino era oscuro Nosotros lo revelamos en este día. Ante el agua y el fuego misterioso Por la tierra y el soplo del aire Por la quintaesencia del espíritu Guarda silencio quieras callar. Los renacimientos de la Naturaleza El pasaje de los inviernos y primaveras Nosotros compartimos con aquello que vive Y festejamos en un círculo fuera del tiempo Cuatro veces por año vienen los grandes Sabbats Y las brujas danzan gozosas Para las primeras recolectas para la Candelaria En la fiesta de mayo y Todos los santos. Cuando los días y las noches se igualan Cuando el Dios está en su cenit o naciente Los Sabbats menores son convocados Y las brujas se divierten. Trece lunas y ciclos femeninos Trece brujas en un coven Trece crepúsculos para alegrarse Todo esto en un día y un año. Transmitido desde las edades antiguas Pasando entre hombre y mujer Pasando de un siglo a otro Desde el principio de las almas. Cuando el círculo mágico es trazado Por la espada o el athamé poderosos Sus fronteras atraviesan dos mundos En estas horas hacia las sombras el desciende. Este mundo no tiene derecho a verlo Y el mundo de más allá no traiciona Los Dioses ancianos allí son invocados La obra mágica allí es cumplida. Hay dos místicos pilares Que con el umbral del Templo lindan Los dos son poderes naturales De forma y fuerza divinas Sombra y luz en sucesión Opuestos el uno con el otro Representan el Dios y la Diosa Gracias a los ancestros esta vez es nuestro De noche es el caballero de los vientos El Dios astado señor de las sombras De día es el rey de los bosques Habitando los claros y los valles Ella es joven o anciana a su antojo Sobre la barca de niebla navega Esférica dama argentina de medianoche Sombra matrona y mística El Señor y la Señora del Arte Habitan las profundidades del espíritu Inmortales y siempre renacidos Su voluntad ata o libera. Así bebe el vino de los Dioses Ancianos Y danza y ama en su honor Hasta el día en que te recibirán En la paz al fin de tus horas Haz aquello que deseas este es el reto Mas a nadie dañes He aquí la ley única Que los Dioses te enseñan. El Creed Wicca en ocho piadosas palabras Si nadie resulta lastimado haz aquello que deseas. 2. Bendición del agua y la sal “ Yo te exorcizo, criatura acuosa, con el fin de que expulses de ti toda impureza y toda suciedad de los espíritus de mundos fantasmas, por los nombres de Cernunnos y Aradia. Que esta criatura salina sea bendecida. Que toda malignidad y todo obstáculo sean expulsados y que todos los beneficios la penetren. Así yo te bendigo para que puedas servirme, por los nombres de Cernunnos y Aradia.” Y recuerda que, si bien el agua purifica el cuerpo, el látigo purifica el alma. 3. Evocación del círculo “ Yo te conjuro, oh círculo de poder, para que seas un lugar de encuentro para el amor el gozo y la verdad, un escudo contra todos los maleficios, una frontera entre el mundo de los hombres y los Poderes, una frontera y una protección que preservará y contendrá el poder que en ti yo acumularé. Así yo te bendigo y consagro, por los nombres de Cernunnos y Aradia. Escuchad Señores de la Torre del Este, señores del Aire. Yo os convoco, despierto y llamo para que observéis mis ritos y guardéis el círculo. Escuchad Señores de la Torre del Sur, señores del Fuego. Yo os convoco, despierto y llamo para que observéis mis ritos y guardéis el círculo. Escuchad Señores de la Torre del Oeste, señores del Agua, señores de la muerte y la iniciación. Yo os convoco, despierto y llamo para que observéis mis ritos y guardéis el círculo. Escuchad Señores de la Torre del Norte, señores de la Tierra, guardianes del portal boreal. Oh! poderoso Dios, oh! Diosa bondadosa, yo os convoco, despierto y llamo para que observéis mis ritos y guardéis el círculo. “ II. Invocaciones 1.Invocación a la Diosa “Benditos sean los pies que te han conducido por este sendero. Benditas sean las rodillas que reposarán ante el sagrado altar. Bendito sea el útero sin el cual no podríamos ser. Benditos sean los senos formados de la belleza. Benditos sean los labios que dirán los nombres de gozo. Yo te invoco y te llamo, oh ! Nuestra poderosa Madre, fuente de todo aquello que es fértil. Por las semillas y las raíces, por el brote y el tallo, por la hoja, la flor y el fruto, por la vida y el amor, yo te invoco para que desciendas al cuerpo de tu sierva y sacerdotisa. Salud Aradia! Del cuerno de Amaltea Vierte tu amor. Yo me inclino ante Ti Y yo te adoro hasta el fin Con un sacrificio a tu trono de Soberana. Tus pies son para mis labios Y mi plegaria pagana Se eleva junto al incienso. Ofrece tu amor oh! Poderosa y desciende en mi ayuda pues sin ti estoy perdida y triste. De la Madre Sombría y Divina Yo tengo el latigazo y el beso La estrella de amor tan deseada. Yo te cargo por este signo. “ 2. Carga de la Diosa left Escuchad las palabras de la Gran Madre llamada Artemisa, Astarte, Melusina, Afrodita, Dana, Arianrhod, Isis, Brid, y muchos otros nombres. “Cuando vosotros tengáis una necesidad, una bes por mes y preferiblemente en luna llena, reuníos en algún lugar secreto y adorad mí espíritu, a mí que soy la reina de las brujas y brujos. Allí se reunirán aquellos que deseen aprender toda la magia, aquellos que no han descubierto sus más profundos secretos. A éstos allí enseñaré lo que aún es in conocido. Vosotros seréis libres de esclavitud y como símbolo de vuestra real libertad celebrareis vuestros ritos en la desnudez .. y danzareis, cantareis, festejareis, tocareis, y amareis en mi honor. Puesto que el éxtasis del espíritu es mío y mío también el gozo en la tierra, y mi ley es amor para todos los seres. Conservad la pureza de vuestro más alto ideal, caminad siempre hacia él. No dejéis que el mal os detenga ni os desvíe. Pues el secreto umbral que se abre al país de la eterna juventud es mío y mía también es la copa de la vida, que es el caldero de Korridwann y el Santo Grial de la inmortalidad. Yo soy la Diosa generosa que ofrece a todos los corazones el regalo del placer. En la tierra enseño la eternidad del espíritu y más allá de la muerte enseño la paz y reúno a los seres queridos. Yo no exijo sacrificio alguno puesto que soy madre de todos lo que es vivo y mi amor riega la tierra. “ Escuchad las palabras de la Diosa Estrella a los pies de la cual están las huestes (¿?) celestes y cuyo cuerpo abraza el Universo. “ Yo soy la belleza de la Tierra verde y la Luna blanca entre las estrellas y los misterios de las aguas. Yo soy el deseo de todos los corazones nombrado en tu alma . Álzate y ven a mí, puesto que soy el alma de la naturaleza, aquella que da vida al Universo. Todas las cosas de mí proceden y a mí han de retornar. Ante mí faz amada por Dioses y hombres tu divinidad más íntima se arrullará en el encanto del infinito. Que mi culto alegre los corazones, puesto que todos los actos de amor y placer son mis rituales. Así, que haya entre vosotros belleza y fuerza, poder y compasión, honor y humildad, gracia y reverencia. Y tu que quieres buscarme debes saber que tu búsqueda y tu deseo serán vanos a no ser que conozcas el misterio .. Si tu no hallas en tu interior nada hallarás en el exterior. Puesto que yo estoy contigo desde el principio y seré encontrada en su fin. Bagahi laca bachahé Lamac cahi achabahé Karrelyos Lamac Lamec bachalyos Cabahagi sabalyos Baryolas Lagozatha cabyolas Samahac et famyolas Harrahya! “ 3.Invocación al Dios right Gran Dios Cernunnos desciende a la tierra entre nosotros Responde a mi llamada y muéstrate ante todos. Pastor de los cabríos por senderos montañosos Conduce tu rebaño del anochecer al día luminoso. Olvidados han sido los senderos del sueño y la noche El hombre los busca mas con ojos de murciélago. Abre la puerta sin llaves ni cerradura El onírico portal que a Ti conduce. Oh! Pastor de los cabríos yo te lo ruego respóndeme. Akhera goiti-akhera beiti! 4. Rune " Eko, eko Arazak, Eko, eko Zomélak, Eko, eko Cernunnos, Eko, eko Aradia Oscura noche y brillante Luna, Este, Sur, Oeste y Norte, escuchad el canto de las brujas, nosotros venimos a lanzar nuestros sortilegios. Tierra y Agua, Aire y Fuego, Vara, pentáculo y espada, Haced como yo quiero Obedeced mis órdenes. Cuerdas e incensario, látigo y puñal, Poderes de la hoja de las brujas, Despertad todos a la vida Y venid cuando se haga el encanto. Reina del cielo, Reina de los muertos, Cazador de Cuernos de la noche, Dad vuestro poder a nuestro conjuro Reforzad nuestra magia. Por todos los poderes de la tierra y el mar, Por todo el poder de la Luna y el Sol, Así está hecho nuestro encanto, Que realiza maravillas. Eko, eko Arazak, Eko, eko Zomélak, Eko, eko Cernunnos, Eko, eko Aradia." Consagraciones 1. Consagración del vino. Así como el athame es masculino, el cáliz es femenino. Conjuntamente forman una sola verdad. 2. Consagración de los panes. “ Oh! Reina tan secreta, bendice este alimento en nuestro cuerpo, prodiga la salud, la riqueza, la fuerza, la alegría, la paz y la realización del amor que es perfecta felicidad.” 3. Consagración del Athame. “Yo te conjuro, oh! Athame, por los nombres de Abrahach Abrach y Abracadabra, para que tu sirvas de fuerza y defensa en todos mis trabajos mágicos y contra mis enemigos visibles e invisibles. Te conjuro aún por el santo nombre de Aradia y el santo nombre de Cernunnos. Yo te conjuro oh! Athame para que tu me protejas contra toda adversidad. Así, acude en mi ayuda ahora. Yo te conjuro, oh! Athame de bronce, por el poderoso Dios y la bondadosa Diosa, por los cielos, las estrellas y los espíritus que sobre ellos reinan. Recibe una tal virtud que cumplas mis deseos allí dónde te utilice, por el poder de Aradia y Cernunnos.” 4. Consagración de los útiles mágicos. “ Aradia y Cernunnos, dignaos a bendecir y consagrar este Pentáculo (plato, cáliz, vara, incensario, látigo, cordones etc. ) Que él adquiera por vosotros las virtudes requeridas por todo acto de amor y belleza. Aradia y Cernunnos, bendecid este útil preparado en vuestro honor.” Para el látigo y los cordones añadir.. “ con el fin de que permanezcan en buen uso para vuestra gloria”. IV. Ritual de Cierre “Escuchad Señores de la Torre del Este, señores del Aire. Yo os agradezco el haber asistido a nuestros rituales y cuando vosotros volvéis a vuestros hermosos y dulces reinos os saludo y despido! Escuchad Señores de la Torre del Sur, señores del Fuego. Yo os agradezco el haber asistido a nuestros rituales y cuando vosotros volvéis a vuestros hermosos y dulces reinos os saludo y despido! Escuchad Señores de la Torre del Oeste, señores del Agua, señores de la muerte y la iniciación. Yo os agradezco el haber asistido a nuestros rituales y cuando vosotros volvéis a vuestros hermosos y dulces reinos os saludo y despido! Escuchad Señores de la Torre del Norte, señores de la Tierra, guardianes del portal boreal. Oh! poderoso Dios, oh! Diosa bondadosa, yo os agradezco el haber asistido a nuestros rituales y cuando vosotros volvéis a vuestros hermosos y dulces reinos os saludo y despido. “ V. Rituales de Iniciación 1. Iniciación al primer grado. Los pies ni atados ni libres. Oh! Tu que esperas en el umbral entre el mundo apacible de los hombres y el espantoso dominio del Señor de los espacios exteriores, tienes el coraje de intentar el pasaje? En verdad te lo digo, más valdría que te lanzases sobre la hoja cortante y morir que intentar el pasaje con el miedo dentro de tu corazón. - Yo tengo dos palabras de entrada. Perfecto amor y perfecta confianza. Todos los que de ellos son dotados son doblemente acogidos. Yo te doy un tercio para abrir la espantosa puerta. Tened en cuenta, oh! Señores del Este ( Sur Oeste Norte), que *** - nombre de pila - está correctamente preparado para ser iniciado en tanto que sacerdote y brujo. Eko, eko Arazak, Eko, eko Zomélak, Eko, eko Cernunnos, Eko, eko Aradia! En otras religiones el postulante se arrodilla cuando el sacerdote lo desploma. Pero en el Arte mágico se nos enseña la humildad, así nosotros nos arrodillamos para acoger y decimos.. Benditos sean los pies que te han conducido por este sendero. Benditas sean las rodillas que reposarán ante el sagrado altar. Bendito sea el útero sin el cual no podríamos ser. Benditos sean los senos formados de la belleza. Benditos sean los labios que dirán los nombres de gozo. Ahora nosotros tomaremos tus medidas. - Antes de prestar juramento, estás dispuesto a pasar la prueba y a ser purificado? - Lo estoy. Tres Nueve Veintiuno - Tu has pasado valientemente la prueba. Estás dispuesto a ayudar proteger y defender a tus hermanos y hermanas en el Arte? - Lo estoy. - Así, repite conmigo .. “ Yo, *** ,en presencia de los Poderes, por mi libre voluntad y elección juro solemnemente guardar siempre y jamás desvelar los secretos del Arte, excepto a personas correctamente preparadas en el interior de un círculo como este en el que ahora me encuentro. Juro no ocultar los secretos a otra persona si ella está correctamente presentada por un hermano o una hermana del Arte. Todo esto yo lo juro por mi esperanza de una vida futura, sabiendo que mis medidas han sido tomadas. Pueden mis armas volverse contra mí si rompo este solemne juramento ”• Yo te marco el triple signo. Te consagro con la crisma (mezcla de aceite y bálsamo consagrados).Yo te consagro con el vino. Yo te consagro con mis labios en tanto que sacerdote y brujo. Ahora te presento los útiles de trabajo. Primero, la espada mágica. Con ella, igual que con el athame, puedes invocar los círculos mágicos, dominar, someter y castigar todo demonio o espíritu rebelde, así como persuadir los espíritus benignos. Con este útil en tus manos tu diriges el círculo. Yo te presento el athame. Esta es la verdadera arma de los brujos, posee todos los poderes de la espada mágica. Yo te presento el plato. Se usa para preparar todos los instrumentos del arte y sólo puede ser usado en el interior del círculo. Yo te presento la vara. Sirve para invocar ciertos ángeles y genios con los cuales la espada no es conveniente. Yo te presento el cáliz. Es el receptáculo de la Diosa, el Caldero de Korridwen, el santo grial de la inmortalidad. Nosotros lo usamos para beber amistosamente y verter las libaciones en honor de la Diosa. Yo te presento el Pentáculo. Sirve para invocar ciertos espíritus. Yo te presento el incensario. Sirve para animar y recibir a los buenos espíritus así como expulsar los espíritus malvados. Yo te presento el látigo. Es un símbolo de poder y dominación. El sirve también para la purificación y la iluminación. En efecto, está escrito.. “ para aprender tu deberás sufrir y ser purificado”. Estás dispuesto a sufrir para aprender? - Lo estoy. Por último, te presento los cordones. En el Arte sirven para atar los sellos y las bases materiales. Ellos también son necesarios para los juramentos. Por el nombre de Aradia, yo te saludo ahora como nuevo sacerdote y brujo. Escuchadme, Poderes del Este ( Sur Oeste Norte) , *** ,ha sido ordenado sacerdote, brujo y niño oculto de la Diosa. 2. Iniciación al segundo grado Escuchad, oh! Poderes del Este ( Sur Oeste y Norte) , *** , quien es un sacerdote y brujo consagrado, está ahora preparado para ser convertido en gran sacerdote y mago (gran sacerdotisa y reina bruja) Para alcanzar este sublime grado es necesario sufrir y ser purificado. Estás dispuesto a sufrir para aprender? - Lo estoy. - Yo te purifico para que puedas prestar juramento como es debido. Tres Siete Nueve Veintiuno Yo te doy ahora un nuevo nombre, *** (nombre de brujo escogido). Cuál es tu nombre? - mi nombre es ***. - Repite tu nuevo nombre después de mí diciendo.. “ Yo, ***, juro sobre el seno de mi madre y por mi honor entre los hombres y los hermanos y hermanas del Arte jamás rebelar los secretos del Arte, excepto a las personas apropiadas y correctamente preparadas en el interior de un círculo como este en el que ahora estoy. Esto lo juro por mi esperanza de salud, mis vidas pasadas, y la esperanza de vidas futuras. Yo encomiendo mis medidas y a mí mismo a la destrucción total si rompo este solemne juramento”. Por mi voluntad, yo te transmito todo mi poder. Yo te consagro con la çrisma. Yo te unjo con el vino. Yo te consagro con mis labios en tanto que gran sacerdote y mago ( gran sacerdotisa o reina bruja). Ahora, tu usarás los útiles de trabajo por turno. Primero, la espada mágica. Segundo, el athame. Tercero, el plato. Cuarto, la vara. Quinto, el cáliz. Sexto, el pentáculo. Séptimo, el incensario. Octavo, las cuerdas. Noveno, el látigo. Ahora aprende esto, en la brujería tu debes siempre retornar aquello que recibes y retornarlo por triplicado. Así, allí dónde yo he dado tres me es retornado nueve, allí dónde yo he dado siete me es retornado veintiuno, allí dónde yo he dado veintiuno me es retornado sesenta y tres. Nueve Veintiuno Sesenta y tres Tu has obedecido la ley. Pero recuerda que cuando tu recibes el bien debes retornarlo por triplicado. Escuchadme, Poderes del Este ( Sur Oeste y Norte) , *** , ha sido ordenado gran sacerdote y mago (gran sacerdotisa y reina bruja). Nuestra Señora la Diosa no había amado jamás pero ella quería resolver todos los misterios, incluso el de la muerte. Fue así como ella se dirigió al mundo subterráneo. Los guardianes del portal la detuvieron.. ”despójate de tus ropas, retira tus joyas , puesto que en este lugar nada puedes llevar contigo”. Así, la Diosa se quitó las vestiduras, retiró sus joyas y fue atada como todos aquellos que entran en el reino de las Sombras, los Poderes. Su belleza era tal que Thanatos mismo se arrodilló y, abrazando sus pies, dijo.. “ Benditos sean los pies que te han conducido por este camino. Permanece junto a mí y permite que pose mis frías manos sobre tu corazón”. Ella respondió “ yo no te quiero en absoluto. ¿Porqué gozas marchitando y matando todo aquello que me gusta y embelesa? ” “Señora” , respondió Thanatos, “ yo nada puedo hacer frente a la edad y el destino. La edad marchita todas las cosas, pero cuando los hombres mueren, una vez agotado su tiempo, yo les prodigo paz, tranquilidad y fuerza para que ellos puedan retornar. Pero tu! Tu eres maravillosa. No retornes, quédate a mi lado.” Pero ella respondió.. “ yo no te quiero en absoluto”. Entonces dijo Thanatos.. “ si tu no acoges mis manos sobre tu corazón deberás recibir el latigazo de la muerte”. “ Es el destino, esto es mejor así” , dijo ella. Y se arrodilló. Y Thanatos tiernamente le dio latigazos. Y ella lloró diciendo .. “ yo siento el dolor del amor”. Y Thanatos respondió.. “Seas bendita!” Y , dándole el quíntuple beso, le dijo.. “ Sólo ahora podrás tu acceder al gozo y al conocimiento”. Y le enseñó toda la magia. Así, hay tres grandes acontecimientos en la vida de un hombre.. el amor, la muerte y la resurrección en un nuevo cuerpo, y la magia los controla todos. Para que el amor se cumpla, debes retornar a la misma época y al mismo lugar que el ser amado y debes recordar y amar nuevamente. Para renacer, debes morir y prepararte en un nuevo cuerpo. Para morir, debes nacer. Para que tu nazcas, es necesario el amor. Aquí está toda la magia. 3. Iniciación al tercer grado Antes de iniciar el sublime rito pido la purificación de tus manos. Escuchad, oh! Poderes del Este ( Sur Oeste Norte) , las dos veces santo y consagrado *** ( nombre de brujo) gran sacerdote y mago ( gran sacerdotisa y reina bruja) , quien está preparado y ahora va a erigir el anciano altar. Yo debo pedir purificación aún una vez. Ahora, debo rebelar un gran secreto. Ayudadme a erigir el anciano altar donde todos adoraron en otro tiempo.. el gran altar de todas las cosas. En los tiempos ancianos la Mujer fue el altar. Así, el altar fue elevado y situado Y el lugar sagrado fue un punto en el centro del Círculo. Nos ha sido enseñado que el punto central es el origen de todas las cosas. Nosotros debemos, entonces, adorarlo. Y aquello que nosotros adoramos debemos también invocar, por el poder de la lanza alzada. Oh! Círculo de estrellas del cual nuestro Padre no es más que hermano menor, maravilla que sobrepasa la imaginación, alma de los infinitos espacios ante la cual el tiempo se sonroja , el espíritu se perpleja y la comprensión se oscurece.. Nosotros sólo podemos alcanzarte amando tu imagen. Así, por semillas y raíces, por ramas y brotes, por hojas y flores y frutos nosotros te invocamos, oh! Reina del Espacio, oh! Joya luminosa, Perpetua de los Cielos. No se habla de ti como Una, sino como Ninguna. No permitas que de ti se hable de modo absoluto puesto que eres perpetua. Tu eres el punto que nosotros adoramos, El punto en el interior del círculo, El punto de Vida sin el cual no seríamos. Así son elevados los pilares gemelos, Erigidos en la belleza y la fuerza Para la admiración y gloria de la humanidad. Oh! Secreto de los secretos Que se esconde en todo viviente ser, No es a ti a quien nosotros adoramos Pues este que adora eres también tu Tu eres esto y yo soy aquello. Yo soy la llama que arde en el corazón de cada hombre Y el núcleo de cada estrella. Yo soy la Vida y el dador de Vida, Así pues, el conocimiento de mí es el conocimiento de la muerte. A mí sólo, yo soy el Señor en nosotros Cuyo nombre es misterio de misterios. Abre los caminos de la inteligencia entre nosotros, Pues aquí están los cinco verdaderos puntos de comunión.. Pies con pies, Rodillas con rodillas, Lanza y Grial, Pecho con pecho, Labios con labios. Por el gran nombre de Cernunnos, Por el hermoso nombre de Aradia, Que nuestros corazones sean reconfortados, Que la luz se cristalice en nuestra sangre Asegurando nuestra resurrección, Pues no hay parte en nosotros que no sea divina. 1. Senderos de la magia Se dice que el símbolo sobre el athame representa, entre otras cosas, los ocho senderos que conducen al Centro y las ocho vías para hacer magia. Estos son: 1. La meditación o la concentración. 2. Los cantos conjuros e invocaciones. 3. La proyección astral o el trance. 4. El incienso el vino y toda poción que libere el espíritu. 5. La danza. 6. El control de la sangre. El uso de las cuerdas. 7. El látigo. 8. El Gran Rito. Puedes combinar diversos de estos métodos para producir más poder. Cinco son las cosas necesarias para practicar el Arte con éxito; 1. La intención. Es necesaria una absoluta voluntad de logro, una inquebrantable fe en el éxito y la determinación requerida para superar todos los obstáculos. 2. La preparación. Debes estar correctamente preparado. 3. La invocación. Los Poderes deben ser invocados. 4. La consagración. El círculo debe ser correctamente evocado y consagrado y tus útiles deben consagrarse cuidadosamente. 5. La purificación. Debes ser purificado. Así cinco cosas son requeridas antes de empezar y ocho caminos conducen después al Centro. Por ejemplo puedes combinar 4, 5, 6, 7 y 8 a la vez dentro de un ritual o 4, 6 y 7 junto con 1,2 y quizá 3. Cuanto más se combina mayor es el poder. No es conveniente presentar a la Diosa una ofrenda menor a 40 flagelaciones y ésta es la razón; los números favorables son 3, 7, 9 y tres veces 7 ,esto es 21. Sumando estas cifras obtenemos 40, lo que significa que un número menos perfecto y menos favorable no será una perfecta plegaria. Así mismo, el quíntuplo saludo es 5 aunque sean 8 los besos puesto que hay dos pies, dos rodillas y dos pechos. Y cinco veces ocho son 40. De igual modo hay 8 útiles de trabajo y el Pentáculo es 5. 2. El Poder El poder se halla latente en el interior del cuerpo y puede ser liberado por los hábiles. No obstante se disipará rápidamente si no se confina en el interior de un círculo. El poder es exudado del cuerpo a través de la piel y, probablemente, de los orificios del cuerpo. Debes, entonces, prepararte correctamente. La menor suciedad lo estropearía todo, esto muestra la importancia de una limpieza irreprochable. La actitud es de una gran importancia, trabaja siempre con un absoluto espíritu de reverencia. Si es necesario puedes tomar un poco de vino y repetir a lo largo de la ceremonia puede ayudar a producir poder. Otras bebidas fuertes pueden ser utilizadas, pero es necesario ser moderado. No podrás dominar el poder si estás confuso. El modo más simple de liberar el poder es danzar entonando un canto monótono, despacio al principio y acrecentando gradualmente el ritmo hasta llegar al vértigo. Los Gritos pueden ser usados entonces, pero también los gritos salvajes y carentes de significado producen poder. Con todo, este método inflama el espíritu y complica la dominación del poder, aunque es cierto que el dominio se puede adquirir con la práctica. El látigo es bastante mejor método ya que estimula y excita el cuerpo y el espíritu a la vez y permite conservar el dominio. El Gran Rito es con ventaja el mejor método. El libera un enorme poder, pero las condiciones y circunstancias lo hacen difícil de dominar por el espíritu las primeras veces. Una vez más, esto depende de la practica y de la fuerza natural de la voluntad del operador y, en menor medida, de la de sus asistentes. Si varios asistentes están presentes, como en otros tiempos, y si las voluntades están correctamente concordadas , se acaecen maravillas. Los sacerdotes saben bien que acumulan un enorme poder a través del sufrimiento y el terror de las víctimas de los autos de fe ( actuando las hogueras mas o menos como los círculos). Los flagelantes de otros tiempos evocaban el poder, pero este era perdido por que no era confinado en el interior de un círculo. Con todo, la cantidad de poder generado era tan grande y continua que el iniciado pudiera disfrazarlo ridículamente y utilizarlo del mismo modo. left 3.Preparación correcta Desnudo, mas pueden llevarse sandalias ( que no zapatos). Para la iniciación se atan las manos detrás de la espalda, a la altura de los riñones, después se ata la cuerda alrededor del cuello formando una traílla que pende delante de la garganta. ( Así los brazos forman un triángulo sobre la espalda). Cuando el iniciado se arrodilla ante el altar la traílla se ata a una anilla fijada en el altar. Un pequeño cordón se ata a modo de jarretera en la pierna izquierda del iniciado, sobre la rodilla, con el cabo vuelto. Otro cordón se ata alrededor de la pantorrilla derecha, con el cabo vuelto para no perjudicar el desplazamiento. Estos cordones se usan para atar firmemente al iniciado cuando se arrodilla ante el altar y deben ser lo suficientemente largos para servir a este uso. Las rodillas también deben ser atadas. Esto debe realizarse con precaución. Si el aspirante se queja a causa del dolor deben aflojarse un poco las ataduras. Cuando quieras retener el flujo sanguíneo para inducir un estado de trance será algo incómodo, una gran incomodidad retiene el trance. Es necesario tomarse el tiempo preciso para ajustar el nudo hasta alcanzar la tensión ideal y tan solo el aspirante puede ayudarte a conseguirlo. ( Por supuesto esto no se aplica en la iniciación, ya que entonces el trance no es deseado, pero a los fines del ritual es bueno que el iniciado sea atado bien firmemente para que se sienta absolutamente impotente aunque no incómodo). Las medidas al primer grado se toman de esta forma: la altura del cuello, del corazón y del sexo. Si alguno se vuelve culpable traicionando los Secretos, la costumbre es que sus medidas sean enterradas a medianoche en un pantano y que sea maldito diciendo: “ Que puedas podrirte tu como tus medidas”. 4.Danza de Reunión La Doncella debe conducir la danza. Un hombre debe colocar sus dos manos sobre su cintura, manteniéndose detrás de ella, y así les siguen mujeres y hombres alternados. Todos siguen a la doncella. Ella dirige al grupo a una espiral de giro exterior. Cuando ella alcanza el centro ( preferiblemente éste será marcado con una piedra) se vuelve y abraza a cada hombre que vaya hacia ella. De igual modo cada persona que llegue al centro se volverá; los hombres abrazarán a las mujeres y las mujeres abrazarán a los hombres. Siguiendo la música este es un hermoso juego, pero hay que ejercitarse para hacerlo bien. Los músicos deben observar a los bailarines y acelerar o ralentizar el ritmo según convenga. Para los principiantes la música debe ser lenta por que sino se confundirán. Esto es excelente para presentar a las gentes después de una gran asamblea. 5.Los Gritos Antiguamente se usaban diversos cánticos y gritos, sobre todo para la danza. Nosotros hemos olvidado muchas de estas canciones, pero sabemos que se utilizaban los gritos IAU, HAU que se parecen a los gritos EVO o EAVOE de los antiguos. Muchos de estos dependen de la pronunciación. En mi juventud, cuando escuchaba el grito IAU me parecía entender AEIOU o, más tarde, HAAEEIOOUU o AAEEIOOOOUU. Esta es la manera de prolongarlos que los hace gritos convenientes. Esto sugiere que se trata de las iniciales de una invocación, como AGLA antiguamente. Se dice que este es el caso del alfabeto hebreo entero, y que este era recitado como un poderoso encantamiento. En todo caso, es cierto que estos gritos tienen poderosos efectos durante las danzas tal como yo mismo he podido constatar. Los otros gritos son IEOUA y EHEIE, también HO HO HO ISE ISE ISE. IEO VEO VEO VEO VEOV OROV OV OVOVO podría ser un hechizo, pero es más probable que se trate de una llamada, como el EVOE EVOE de los griegos y el EVE HO! De los marinos. “Emen hetan” y “ Ab hur, ab hus” parecen llamadas tal como el "horse and hattacok, horse and go! Horse and pellatis, go, go, go!" y el "toure-loure, dansons alentour". “ Thout, tout a tout tout, throughout and about” y “rentum tormentum” son probablemente tentativas mal pronunciadas de restituir las fórmulas antiguas, aunque también pueden haber sido inventadas por algún desgraciado torturado para ocultar la verdadera fórmula. 6.El Cono del Poder Esta podría ser la antigua usanza. El círculo se traza y las personas se colocaban en el entorno para flagelar a los bailarines. Una hoguera o vela se sitúa en el interior junto a los objetos del culto. Entonces todos hacían una ronda hasta que se había liberado suficiente poder. Si se trataba de un ritual de exorcismo ellos empezaban a con una espiral giro exterior para acabar invirtiéndolo con diversas rondas en cada sentido. Ellos formaban al fin una fila y, cogidos de la mano, corrían hacia el fuego y gritaban aquello que querían. Ellos continuaban hasta la extenuación o hasta que alguno de ellos caía, cuando ellos creían haber llevado el encanto a su fin. 7.Las pruebas del Arte Mágico Aprende la lección del espíritu que va cargado de deshonor, pues este es el espíritu que detiene los hombros y no el peso. La armadura es pesada, pero es una noble carga y los hombres en ella se mantienen derechos. Contener y limitar un sentido sirve para acrecentar la concentración de otro. Cerrar los párpados ayuda a oír. De igual modo atar las manos del iniciado acrecienta las percepciones mentales, mientras que el látigo aumenta la visión interna. Así la iniciada atraviesa valientemente, como una princesa, sabiendo que aquello sirve para aumentar su gloria. Aún así esto no es posible sin la ayuda de otra inteligencia y sin confinarse dentro de un círculo para evitar la disipación del poder generado. Los sacerdotes intentan hacer lo mismo con sus flagelaciones y mortificaciones de la carne. Pero sin la ayuda de las ataduras y con su atención desviada hacia la flagelación en ella misma, ellos disipan rápidamente el poder que generan. No es sorprendente que fracasen a menudo ya que normalmente no trabajan en el interior de un círculo. Los monjes y eremitas lo hacen mejor ya que operan en el interior de minúsculas celdas o grutas que actúan un poco como los círculos. 8.Clarividencia La clarividencia acude a diferentes personas de diversas maneras. A veces viene de un modo natural pero puede ser inducida de diversas formas. La meditación profunda y prolongada puede ser suficiente pero solo para los dotados y, habitualmente, es necesario además un largo ayuno. Antiguamente los monjes y monjas obtenían la clarividencia a través de largas vigilias combinadas con el ayuno y la flagelación ( hasta que salía sangre). Otras mortificaciones de la carne también originaban visiones. En Oriente las personas se infligían diferentes tormentos sentados en posiciones que retardaban el flujo sanguíneo. Largas y continuadas, estas torturas daban buenos resultados. El Arte nos enseña métodos más cómodos que consisten en intensificar la imaginación controlando la circulación sanguínea y la mejor manera de llegar a ello es mediante el uso de rituales. El incienso es bueno para apaciguar los espíritus, él induce a la relajación y ayuda a crear una atmósfera propicia para la sugestión. La mirra, la goma, las raíces de ruda aromática, la corteza de canela, el musc, la ginebra, el sándalo y el ámbar gris son válidos, pero el incienso de patchouli es el más eficaz. Tras la formación del círculo, cuando todo ha sido correctamente dispuesto, el aspirante ( antes ha atado y conducido a su tutor al interior del círculo) debe invocar a los espíritus apropiados para la operación; danzar en círculos hasta la extenuación invocando y anunciando el objeto de sus trabajos. Al final debe usar el látigo. Cuando esto se ha hecho, el tutor a su vez ha de atar al aspirante lo suficientemente apretado para retardar ligeramente la sangre sin causar molestia. Ellos danzan aún una vez más. Ante el altar el tutor flagela a su pupilo con golpes ligeros, constantes y monótonos. Es importante que el pupilo prevenga los golpes de modo que se acostumbre solo a un dolor fugitivo y acentúe la imaginación. Es importante que los golpes sean ligeros pues el fin no es otro que el de aumentar el flujo sanguíneo sobre la espalda para disminuir el de la cabeza. Combinado con ataduras ligeras esto ralentiza la circulación e induce a un estupor somnoliento. El tutor debe permanecer atento, en el momento en que el aspirante se queje o se duerma el debe cesar la flagelación. Debe también vigilar que el pupilo no se enfríe; si el pupilo lucha o parece preocupado es necesario despertarlo al instante. No pierdas los ánimos si los resultados no vienen con la primera experiencia. Los efectos se evidencian habitualmente tras dos o tres ensayos, y luego se manifiestan con mayor rapidez. En poco tiempo el ritual podrá ser acortado pero no hay que olvidar jamás invocar a la Diosa o formar el círculo. Para mejores resultados es preferible “ritualizar” mucho las primeras veces. Se ha constatado que esta práctica crea lazos afectivos entre el aspirante y el tutor y, de ser así, esto facilita los resultados. Si por cualquier motivo no se desea que un tal afecto nazca puede ser evitado. Des del principio ambas partes se pondrán de acuerdo respecto a la naturaleza fraternal o parental de este afecto. Recuerda que es necesario evocar el círculo correctamente para evitar la dispersión del poder generado. El círculo es también una barrera contra todas las fuerzas molestas o malvadas, y para obtener buenos resultados debes liberarte de todas las perturbaciones. Recuerda que la oscuridad, la llama de las velas, el incienso y el movimiento regular del látigo no son efectos de escena. Éstos son los instrumentos mecánicos para estimular la sugestión, la cual abre las puertas del éxtasis, concede el conocimiento y permite la comunión con la Diosa. Una vez has llegado, el ritual se convierte en algo inútil, ya que mantienes el éxtasis a voluntad. Pero el ritual, hasta llegar a este punto o cuando decidas guiar a un compañero hasta la beatitud, sigue siendo el mejor de los métodos. 9. Abandonar el cuerpo No es una buena idea intentar salir del cuerpo antes de haber obtenido la clarividencia. El ritual de clarividencia puede ser utilizado aquí, pero encuentra antes un cojín confortable. Arrodíllate de manera que tus caderas, tu vientre y el pecho estén bien apoyados, los brazos estirados adelante y atados por cada lado, de manera que te sientas realmente echado hacia delante. Cuando el trance haya sido inducido tu debes sentir una corriente que te conduce hacia lo más alto de tu cabeza. El látigo debe tener un movimiento tirante, como para retenerte, hacia atrás. Las dos voluntades deben concordar conservando una tensión igual y constante. Cuando venga el trance el tutor puede ayudarte llamándote suavemente por tu nombre. Tu te sentirás estirado fuera de tu cuerpo, como si tu entrases en algún lugar estrecho. Primero estarás detrás de tu tutor, viendo tu cuerpo sobre el cojín. Intenta entonces entrar en comunicación con él. Si él es clarividente, probablemente te podrá ver. Al principio no te alejes demasiado. Siempre es preferible estar acompañado por alguien más experimentado. Nota: Cuando desees regresar a tu cuerpo para que el espíritu y la materia coincidan de nuevo PIENSA EN TUS PIES. Esto causará el retorno. 10.Los útiles mágicos Según la tradición las mejores materias para fabricar los útiles son aquellas que han estado vivas, por oposición a las materias artificiales. Así, la madera y el marfil hacen mejores varas que el metal el cual es más apropiado para espadas o cuchillos. Para los talismanes, la vitela es preferible al papel manufacturado, etc. De igual manera los objetos hechos a mano son válidos, ya que también ellos son habitados por la vida. 11.Para fabricar la crema de unción Tomar un plato de cerámica lleno hasta la mitad de manteca de cerdo o aceite de oliva. Adjuntar hojas de menta arrugadas. Poner al baño maría y remover de vez en cuando. Pasadas cuatro o cinco horas filtrar todo y retornar al plato. Adjuntar nuevas hojas hasta que el perfume sea intenso. Hacer lo mismo con la mejorana, el tomillo y hojas secas de patchouli si tienes ( ya que es el mejor). Cuando los aceites estés fuertemente perfumados se mezclan y guardan en un recipiente hermético. Se unta tras las orejas, sobre el cuello y sobre el pecho. En los rituales de bendición se untan las rodillas y las caderas, así como en los rituales relacionados con los viajes o la guerra. 12.Otros Una nota sobre la bendición del vino; se cuenta que en otro tiempo la cerveza y la hidromiel eran usadas frecuentemente en lugar del vino. Se dice que no importa que bebidas, espirituosas o de otro tipo, sean usadas siempre que “estén vivas”. Todos somos hermanos y hermanas. Por esta razón incluso la Gran Sacerdotisa debe someterse al látigo. Si tu te sientes tentado a admitir o a jactarte de pertenecer al culto recuerda que pondrás en peligro a tus hermanos y hermanas. Aunque hoy en día las hogueras de la persecución estén apagadas, ¿ Quién sabe cuando ellas arderán de nuevo? Muchos sacerdotes conocen nuestros secretos. Ellos saben muy bien que si la santurronería se apacigua y que si los gozos de nuestro culto son revelados muchos querrán adjuntarse debilitando así el poder de las iglesias. Si nosotros aceptamos demasiados reclutas las hogueras podrán quemar de nuevo. Así, guarda siempre los secretos. Aquellos que participan en los rituales deben saber exactamente que resultados desean obtener y deben conservar su espíritu firmemente fijado, sin ceder jamás, en el resultado que se busca. Categoría:Grimorio Categoría:Lectura Categoría:Sombras Categoría:Wicca Categoría:Credo Categoría:Traduccion Categoría:Brujas Categoría:Diosa Categoría:Dios Categoría:Preparacion Categoría:Rituales Categoría:Iniciacion Categoría:Mago Categoría:Hechisos Categoría:Poderes Categoría:Arte